


Service

by Dark Magic Dildos (Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Fantasy Fulfillment, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Underwater Sex, magic kink, risk of asphyxiation/drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Dark%20Magic%20Dildos
Summary: Surely Lord Viren would save them both awkwardness...





	1. Chapter 1

Marcos wasn't defying orders, but he wasn't strictly following them either. Rather than return to camp immediately after his patrol shift ended, he had taken the opportunity to bathe in a spring-fed pool formed in one of the many sinkholes nearby. His sword was in easy reach, but his attention had wandered. 

His thoughts eventually settled on a favorite fantasy: Lord Viren had come to examine the new recruits. Marcos, newly arrived in the city and therefore a potential liability or novelty, noticed the handsome mage's gaze lingering on him. The attention inspired him to perform at his best.

After the maneuvers were complete and the officers had dismissed him, Lord Viren drew close and asked him a few questions. He then congratulated him for his excellent performance and Marcos blushed deeply, gushing his thanks for the compliment and the attention. Lord Viren smiled and said something about needing the troops to be in good shape, while reacthing out with his perfect hands... The pleasant thoughts had Marcos humming happily and beginning to stroke himself in the water.

 

He eventually became aware of the sounds of someone approaching. If it were an elf he'd presumably die, but it was most likely a fellow soldier and he would be embarrassed and disciplined, but clean and refreshed by his entertaining thoughts.

It was not, however, a soldier, nor an elf. Marcos was horrified and slightly disbelieving to realize it was the High Mage himself. Now that he thought about it, he remembered Soren showing him this pool and babbling something about wandering off from a family trip to collect spell ingredients.

Though he dearly wished to pretend he didn't exist, Marcos decided it would be best to display some initiative. 

"Lord Viren," he called,"I hope you can pardon my state of... readiness. If you'll step away for a moment, I can be on my way. Or... at your service." 

That was perhaps not the best way to put it, but surely Lord Viren would save them both awkwardness by withdrawing so he could dress. 

Instead, he approached the pool.

"I believe I would prefer to join you."

Marcos nearly choked. How could this be happening?

He just stood there at a loss for words or thoughts, as Viren efficiently removed and folded his clothing, then slid into the pool.

"I find I prefer a bit more privacy..." 

Viren crushed something in his hand and murmured a spell. Fog floated into the glade, coming to enshroud the pool but leaving the water itself clear and comfortable.

The casual display of magic prowess made Marcos's head spin. He went from pleasantly excited to almost painfully aroused. Viren fixed Marcos with a penetrating gaze.

"I beg your indulgence if I'm reading too much into a casual choice of words, but... did you mean to imply a willingness to... service me?"

Marcos struggled to speak, or even breathe, but there was only one answer.  
"...yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Viren's answering smile offered lewd promise. He moved swiftly in front of Marcos and laid a hand on each of his shoulders. 

"Hold your breath." 

Viren waited a moment for Marcos to obey, then shoved him down into the pool. The water was clear enough that he could see... everything. Viren thrust his cock against Marcos's lips and Marcos opened his mouth to take it in, thinking if he had to drown this was a pleasant way to do it.

What happened instead was Viren somehow conjuring an air bubble that expanded around Marcos's head until his face was dry and breathing through his nose worked perfectly. It was strange and amazing, like the feel of Viren's cock filling his mouth, like the taste, and the pulsing warmth... Viren's hands were outside the bubble, one on his shoulder, one loosely touching his hair, as it floated in the water. Minute bubbles decorated the hair on the back of Viren's hand. They looked like tiny round gems and they were so shiny and he was so happy... 

Viren pulled him off and yanked him up to the surface.

"The breathable air doesn't last."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll know next time. I don't want to leave an important task unfinished. And your magic... it's amazing! Touching me... helping me... That's very... special... I really like that." Marcos felt foolish and knew he was blushing... Yet Lord Viren only gazed at him fondly.

"There are other ways I can do this. Give me a moment." He hunted through his belongings, retrieved two cords, and twisted them together while chanting. After half a minute, a small whirlpool formed on the water's surface. It quickly expanded and drew down toward the bottom of the pool. Viren thrust his hand into the neck of the funnel and shaped it, causing another air bubble to grow under the water, near the bottom.

"This time there's fresh air cycling, so we won't run out. Don't disturb the funnel, or the air pocket will collapse. If that happens, don't panic; just stand up before you breathe. Hold your breath again on the way down." Viren held out his hand and Marcos took it, held his breath and followed Viren down through the water. He was swimming and then he wasn't, suddenly heavier, splashing into the few inches of water that remained below the bubble. 

Viren guided him to lie down. His feet and most of his hair were outside the air pocket, in the pool. It was very strange, being on both sides of the invisible, intangible boundary. Marcos thought, This is dangerous, and This is magic, and both of those thoughts thrilled him, making his heart race and his cock harden. Viren observed this with a satisfied smirk. He shifted closer, his cock standing proudly erect. Marcos thought, That was me; I did that, with wonder and considerable pride. 

Viren kissed him, ravishing his mouth. The High Mage's elegant fingers stroked Marcos's throat and chest, caressing his nipples and the curve of each muscle. Viren broke the kiss and sat up, straddling Marcos. His appreciative glance wandered across Marcos's chest and shoulders, and down the trail of dark hair past his taut, muscular stomach. The desire showing in his slate-grey eyes was blatant and breathtaking. Marcos could feel the heat of it as a nearly physical sensation. His eyes closed as he struggled to catch his breath, and to master living the reality of his fond and secret dreams.

Viren shifted, moving off of Marcos, rolling him onto his side, and lying beside him but with his head in the opposite direction. Confronted again with Viren's cock, Marcos eagerly took it in his hand and raised his head so he could align it properly with his mouth. 

Viren frowned in concentration and executed a series of gestures. A tremor rippled through the wall of the air bubble, and it adjusted to better suit their new position.

Viren stroked his thighs and Marcos let out a groaning cry, or he would have if his mouth had been free. The sound caught in his throat and seemed to resonate within the chamber of his mouth and through Viren's cock in pulsing waves. Viren shuddered, moaning against the juncture of Marcos's thighs, one hand clenching on his ass. 

Marcos possessed substantial enthusiasm, but little knowledge and even less experience. He recalled being told that deep swallowing was less pleasurable than other things like sucking and especially licking. He wanted to lick and suck, as though enjoying a fine dessert. Yet something in him also yearned to swallow Viren to the root. 

Every touch of Viren's fingers sent sparks through Marcos's nerves, igniting yet more throbbing heat within the aching stiffness of his impossibly rigid erection. His hazy thoughts drifted to the idea of involving his own fingers, so he began a worshipful exploration of Viren's balls. Viren moaned at every touch, the lewd decadence of the sound bringing new ecstasy to the experience. Marcos wanted to taste him everywhere, but settled for pulling back far enough to lick just behind the head of Viren's cock and add suction, lovingly cradling Viren's balls in his fingers and running his thumbs along the shaft.

The moans of pleasure that escaped Viren's mouth in response to Marcos's movements grew higher and more desperate. His thighs trembled and his hips jerked, thrusting his cock farther into the young man's eager mouth. Marcos stroked and fondled his balls with reverent appreciation and swallowed him deep.

Lord Viren tensed and cried out, pulsing against Marcos's tongue. His eyes closed and his concentration drifted, causing the magic bubble to waver. Viren recovered himself enough to correct it, riding out the throes of passion without losing that magical control.

That demonstration of power and mastery, added to the evidence of the High Mage's approval filling his mouth, to be tasted and greedily swallowed, undid Marcos completely. He came fast and hard, dizzy and half-blind, conscious of nothing but the overwhelming ecstasy of climax.

Distantly, he heard Viren talking, sounding surprised and perplexed. Then, suddenly, the bubble was collapsing, and Marcos had to salvage his dispersed faculties and swim up to the surface. Mist still enveloped the pool, shielding them from careless observation.

Viren pulled Marcos to the edge of the pool, careful to keep his head above water. He climbed onto solid ground and assisted Marcos in hauling himself out of the water. Marcos was pathetically grateful, still feeling the tingling aftershocks of orgasm and struggling to move limbs that felt boneless.

Lord Viren peered into his face as though Marcos were a mystery he was trying to untangle.

"Why...? You weren't touched..."

"Oh...um... I just... I've thought about this so much. About you. Your magic, it's so... I'm very... I...like magic, a lot." His brain completely refused to supply his mouth with any words that made more sense than that.

Viren smiled at him, the warmth of it unexpected.

"That's a unique sort of compliment. Your appreciation should be rewarded whenever possible."

Then the High Mage was leaning over him, kissing him, finding hints of his own taste. Marcos whimpered into his mouth, overwhelmed by everything that had happened and everything the future might hold. 

Viren stroked down Marcos's inner thigh with his fingertips, then traced back up the same path with his nails. Marcos shuddered with pleasure, leaning into him and involuntarily clenching around Viren's hand. Viren chuckled under his breath.

"An idea for our next assignation, perhaps?"

While Marcos was trying work out what exactly that meant, Lord Viren stood and dressed, returning to his customary practical, officious demeanor.

"I will inform your superiors that I will continue to require your exemplary service."


End file.
